So Be It
by charmedstories
Summary: The Power of Three deals with the situations after time is reset.
1. Chapter 1

**4x01 – **_**So Be It**_

**UNDERWORLD. **PHOEBE AND COLE ARE HIDING.

Phoebe: That was not the deal; you said that if I stayed here my sisters would be safe.

Cole: It's not my fault The Source broke the deal, and is after me too now, and how do you know they're not ok?

Phoebe: I can feel it Cole, now let's get out of here.

Cole: Phoebe, I can't, the demons will follow me to the manor if I shimmer out.

Phoebe: (_Starts yelling_) Leo!!! Leo!!

Cole: You want to get us killed? You know he won't hear you down here.

Phoebe: Cole, if you ever cared for me, you will get me out of here right now!! I have to warn them about the demon.

**MANOR. **PIPER AND PRUE ARE IN THE HALLWAY WITH DR. GRIFFITHS.

Prue: Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax, who is The Source's assassin.

Dr. Griffiths: Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her.

Prue: Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but... (_Prue stops suddenly._)

Piper: What?

Prue: I don't know, I just, felt, a chill. Phoebe?? Phoebe, are you there?

**CUT BACK TO THE ****UNDERWORLD.**

Cole: How many times do I have to tell you I will warn your sisters about the demon?

Phoebe: (_She was already crying_.) So what are you waiting Cole? You want me to beg? You want to see me crawl so you can save my sisters?

(A fire ball explodes above them.)

Cole: We gotta run, c'mon! (_Cole takes Phoebe's hands and makes their way_.)

**CUT BACK TO THE ****MANOR.**

(A tornado knocks Piper and Piper to the floor, it calms down and Shax comes out of it.)

Dr. Griffiths: Dear God.

Prue: (_Yells_) No!! (_She gets up and pushes the doctor out of the way, receiving an energy blast herself that makes her crash through a wall. Piper gets up, and Shax also blasts her away._)

Dr. Griffiths: (_He walks backwards_) What are you?

Shax: The End. (_He partly grins before throwing him an energy blast, making Dr. Griffiths crash through a window. The satisfied demon looks around, Piper and Prue are unconscious on the floor; he turns back into wind and flies out the front door, smashing down the glasses._)

**OPENING CREDITS**

**MANOR**** - DOWNSTAIRS.**

Leo: (_Orbs into the living room._) Girls where are..? (_He notices Prue and Piper are passed out on the floor, bleeding._) Oh God, Piper, Prue!!" (_He yells at the same time he runs to them and starts healing them._)

(Phoebe and Cole shimmer in.)

Cole: You know they're gonna come after me.

Phoebe: Oh my God, Leo!! (_Phoebe says and runs to where Leo and the girls are, Cole follows her._)

Leo: (_He starts to worry._) It's not working Phoebe…

Phoebe: What do you mean it's not working Leo? You have to... you saved them last time, you…

(Phoebe is interrupted by the sound of demons shimmering in.)

Cole: Told you. Get out of the way! (_He screams at Phoebe when the demons throw energy balls at them, she gets up and pushes Leo out of the way; Cole quickly creates his own energy balls and destroys the demons._)

Phoebe: Leo, c'mon, hurry.

(_Leo goes back and finishes healing Piper, the middle sister wakes up after having a near-death experience._)

Phoebe: Prue quickly!! (_Leo moves to heal Prue, his hands starts to glow again_). Piper, are you ok?

Piper: I'm fine, what's going on? (_Leo's hands stop glowing._) Is she okay? (_Piper asks, and for a second it seems like all they good they've done, wasn't worth._)

Prue: (_Wakes up coughing._) Ow ouch, what happened?

Piper: You almost died! That's what happened! Thank God you're ok, for a minute I thought that was it (_She says while hugging her sister real tight._)

Prue: Oh what else is new? C'mon sis, you know I'm made of steel. (_She says, Leo and Phoebe grin, Cole rolls his eyes. Piper still won't let go._) But, uh, ok, you really need to let me go, you're…you're crushing me.

Piper: Oh, sorry.

(_They stand up, and Prue remembers they were not alone when Shax attacked._)

Prue: Is Dr. Griffiths fine?

Leo: Dr. Griffiths?

Cole: You mean the dude hanging over there..? I'd say he's pretty much dead. (_Phoebe gave him a bit of punch in the shoulder._)

Prue: Ah! What are you doing with him? (_Prue asks Phoebe._)

Phoebe: Go Leo! Hurry up (_Cole, the sisters and Leo quickly run to Dr. Griffiths and start healing him, after a few seconds waiting, nothing happens_.)

Piper: Leo what's wrong?

Leo: It's too late, he's dead. (_Prue turns away in disbelief._)

Phoebe: I can't believe we went through all of this to not being able to save him in the end.

Piper: Hell yeah, we almost died in there.

Phoebe: Trust me, there's more to it than you can remember. (_Cole starts to shimmer out, Phoebe stops him._) Where are you going?

Cole: Well you can't really think I'll be staying here; more demons will come after me… and after you.

Phoebe: Well, yeah, but we'll just get rid of them.

Prue: Phoebe we can barely make it with our demons behind us, let alone with his chasing after us too.

Piper: Besides we need to buy all the time we can, to figure out what to do with Dr. Griffiths, and prepare for Shax, we can't be fending off demons right away.

Leo: The Elders are calling me, maybe they have news on The Source.

Prue: Yeah right Leo, of course they do, you go up there, and we'll call you if we need you. (_Piper gives Prue a look and Leo orbs out._)

Phoebe: I guess I'll see you later. (_She hugs Cole and whispers in his ear._) Please… come back. (_Cole shimmers out while still hugging her._)

Prue: You have got to quit the attitude with Leo, he's just trying to help (_She complains._)

(Darryl comes through the front door in that moment.)

Prue: Well right now, we've got bigger problems in our hands… Great timing Darryl. (_She says sarcastically_.)

Darryl: What's going on here? A bomb went off or something?

Phoebe: Or something.

Prue: He's our innocent, and we called you like half an hour ago, because we needed you to put him in a safe place… of course, there's no need for that anymore.

Piper: But we still need your help to get him out of the house and let his family know about his death, without anyone finding out it had to do with us.

Phoebe: Simple!

Darryl: But… (_Darryl looks confused, pulls out his cell phone and starts making a call. The girls walk towards the front door._)

Piper: What are we gonna do now?

Prue: Well we have to wait 'til Darryl gets him out of here, so we can summon Shax and vanquish his ass.

Phoebe: Alright but we're all doing it together this time.

Piper: What's with you? What do you mean by this time.

Phoebe: Oh c'mon, follow me, I have to get you updated and we have to find that spell again (She says while the three of them run upstairs.)

**MANOR – ATTIC.**

(The girls are entering. Prue and Piper are walking behind Phoebe.)

Piper: What? I died? What do you mean I died? (_She asks shocked while raising her eyebrows, she throws her hands up in the air and explodes one of the paintings, not wanting to._)

Phoebe: Well, yeah, you did, but you're ok now, sweetie… and you really have to learn to control that. (_Phoebe smiles._)

Prue: So you're telling me you did a pact with The Source to have Tempus to reset time and in exchange you had to stay there?

Phoebe: Yeah Prue, that's what I just told you.

(Prue is glad her sister had the courage to sacrifice herself to save them, but can't help to also be mad. _Piper walks towards the Book, Phoebe and Prue stay by the door._)

Prue: And what were you doing with Cole?

Phoebe: I went to the underworld to save him Prue, I had to... he told me.

Prue: (_Interrupts Phoebe._) Are you insane? You know Cole's evil, you were jumping into suicide… he could have…

Phoebe: He could have, but he didn't Prue! He's not evil; he was under the influence of… (_Phoebe is interrupted again, this time by Piper who calms down the situation._)

Piper: Alright! Enough! We'll kick demon ass first, we'll bitch later, now help me find that spell to vanquish Shax. (_Prue points at Phoebe with her finger and walks towards Piper._)

**UNDERWORLD**

(A bunch of demons are bursting into flames at the same time.)

The Source: (_He's mad and yelling._) Arrrgghhhh. Can't you do anything right? We had Belthazor, and you lost him… we had a Charmed one, and you lost her, when I specifically told you to pay attention to their every move after time was reset.

Servant: I'm sorry my Lord, we did everything we could to catch them.

The Source: I'm sorry... I'm sorry is not good enough for me. (_The Source angrily says and puts the servant into flames._)

Woman's voice: Maybe I can help. (_The Source turns around._)

The Source: You? How can you help?

Woman's voice: Unlike you, I know everything that happened up there, why they needed the time to be reset. (_The woman says and reveals herself._)

The Source: What are you talking about Seer? One of The Charmed Ones died, and her sister needed to reset time.

The Seer: Indeed my Lord, but it was the exposure of their powers what led to all these events. (_She gets The Source's attention with this; he walks towards her and grabs her neck._)

The Source: So… what do you suggest?

The Seer: I suggest... let's put them in the same situation again, and take advantage of it.

The Source: You know we can't expose ourselves either, that will only cause troubles for us too. (_He lets her go and turns away, he destroys another one of his minions._)

The Seer: Feeling impotent I see? (_She pauses._) Since when do you care about trouble? You should have learned by now that you can't send demons to do your job.

**MANOR – CONSERVATORY.**PRUE, PIPER AND PHOEBE ARE THERE.

Piper: So are you ready to do this?

Phoebe: As ready as I'll ever be.

(The three sisters hold each other's hands and start reciting a spell.)

The Power of Three: Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Shax here

(A tunnel of wind starts to appear in the centre of the room.)

Phoebe: Piper! (_She yells._)

Prue: Not yet. Keep chanting. (_She yells too._).

The Power of Three: Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Shax here.

(The three sisters repeated and a light of thunder brings Shax back into the conservatory, the demon looks around.)

Phoebe: Ok Piper, freeze him, freeze him. (_Piper throws her hands up in the air, instead she blows up his left arm, the demon screams in pain._)

Prue: Ok no time for this!... Vanquishing spell, vanquishing spell. (_Phoebe takes a piece of paper out of her pocket._)

The Power of Three: Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.

(_Shax moans in pain as he explodes, finally vanquished._)

Prue: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source.

Woman's voice: That was so cool you guys! (_The sisters turn around to see a woman watching from the door._)

Prue: (Exclaims feeling exposed.) Ow!

-x-

**MANOR – KITCHEN. **PRUE, PIPER AND PHOEBE ARE ENTERING WITH THE WOMAN.

Woman: It was so great how you made that thing go Boom!

Prue: I know it was, but you gotta keep it down, alright? Now, who are you? (_She sits down the woman._)

Alice: Well my name's Alice, and I'm also A WITCH!! (_She says loudly, Phoebe puts her hand in Alice's mouth, and points to Piper._)

Phoebe: You! Freeze!

Piper: But what if I blow her up?

Prue: Well then it just will make this easier.

Alice: Hey. (_Piper closes her eyes and throws her hands up in the air, freezing Alice._)

Piper: Oh that was close

Phoebe: I don't get it, why would she randomly come in here saying she's a witch?

Prue: She must have seen the mess Shax made earlier, which reminds me, we gotta get the door and the wall fixed, again.

Phoebe: Alright we have to call Leo and make him use that magic dust to make her forget. (_Prue nods._)

Piper: Wait! You know that's against the rules, he can't just do .

Phoebe: Of course he can, he's super… (_Yells._) Leo. (_Leo orbs in._)

Leo: You called?

Phoebe: See? Super! (_She_ g_oes behind the table to sit.)_

Prue: Leo we need you to use the dust to make her forget. (_Leo tries to speak._) And save it, we know it's against the rules, but she just saw us vanquish Shax.

Leo: You already vanquished Shax? (_Says while making a little golden bag orb into his hand._)

Piper: Yeah we just did, back there, you should have seen it… it was… (_Leo gives her a weird look._) Never mind.

Phoebe: What's going on?

Leo: The Elders told me they sensed a major evil coming on to you very soon; you have to be ready for it.

Prue: (_Jokingly._) As in evil major? Or evil demonic?

Leo: I think it means big troubles Prue, I'm gonna get rid of her, you have to make some strong potions just to be safe.

Piper: No, no, no, give me the dust, I will take her out of the house, and do the hocus pocus, you go back up there and ask them exactly what that evil is. (_Piper takes the little bag and unfreezes Alice._)

Alice: Oh! Is he a witch too? He's kinda cute. (_Piper grabs her right arm and takes her out of the house through the back door._)

**UNDERWORLD.**COLE IS HIDDEN BEHIND SOME BOULDERS.

Demon: So you know what have to do.

Demon #2: Right after he gives us the order, we'll go there and attack. (_Cole is listening carefully, but a cold walk makes him turn around._)

The Seer: So this is what you've become now? (_She walks past Cole._) The almighty powerful demon Belthazor, spying on those who trusted him the most? Just for some… witch?

Cole: I don't do evil anymore. And whatever you're up to, it's not going to work.

The Seer: Oh don't be so sure about that. Just wait and see. (_She says as she disappears._)

(Cole observes a little longer into the void, and finally shimmers out.)

**UNKOWN ****APARTMENT.** PIPER AND ALICE ARE ENTERING.

(Everything is dark, _Alice turns on the lights._ A messy weird place full of esoteric and wicca practitioner's objects. _Alice runs to the table_.)

Alice: This is my spirit board and this is where I call upon the ancient powers. (_She says smiling._)

Piper: Ok sweetie, we're gonna do some magic together in here, you agree?

Alice: Oh! Of course! What do I do? (_She asks enthusiastically._)

Piper: You just have to close your eyes. (_Alice does so, and Piper quickly pulls the bag out of her purse, opens it, takes some dust from it, and throws it at Alice._)

Alice: What? What is this? (For a second none of them spoke.) Hi! Who are you? (Piper said nothing, trying to figure out a quick lie.) Oh you must be the building's lawyer, I'm sorry Miss, I know I said I'd meet you earlier, but I was busy doing… (_She pauses, not remembering._) Doing something.

Piper: Oh thank God… I mean, I'm not a lawyer, I just saw your door opened and thought I'd let you know, that it was, you know, opened. So, anyway, I'm gonna go now, you take care. (_She says and walks out of the apartment._) Now that was really close. (She w_alks towards the stairs._)

(We still have Alice inside of her apartment.)

Alice: That was weird. (Suddenly two demons appeared in her living room.) Who are you? (_She screams._)

Demon: We have a present for you. (_He grins and stabs Alice in the stomach.)_

(The demons destroy the entrance door and shimmerout.)

**MANOR – KITCHEN.**PHOEBE AND PRUE ARE MAKING SOME POTIONS.

Phoebe: Well, this is one of the strongest stuff we have. (_She says while closing up a vile of potion._)

Prue: Yeah we just gotta fill these two, and we'll be done. (_She's finishing the potion._)Hey Pheebs.

Phoebe: What? (_She puts the empty cauldron away._)

Prue: I'm sorry for being so defensive about Cole, I just want to protect you.

Phoebe: I know that sweetie, but we're big girls, you can't keep worrying about us as much as you used to, and I've told you that before. (_She touches Prue's cheek._)

Prue: You're right, it's true, but there's something about him that makes it difficult for me to trust him.

Phoebe: Besides the fact that he tried to kill us of course, I know, I understand now.

(Shadows start to appear on the kitchen, a demon is shimmering in.)

Demon: This is from Belthazor.

Prue: Phoebe? (_She asks worried._)

(_The demon throws an energy ball at them but Piper gets there right on time to freeze him and the energy ball._)

Piper: Holly… what is all this?

Prue: This, is Phoebe's potion not working very well. (_Prue complains and returns the energy ball towards the demon using her telekinesis_.)

Phoebe: (_Yells_.) No!!

(_Piper freezes the energy ball again_.)

Piper: Alright you have got to stop doing that, or I'm gonna blow up something soon.

(Out of nowhere the demon shimmers out; the energy ball unfreezes and hits the wall.)

Phoebe: I… I don't know what happened, what went wrong, I thought it had worked.

Piper: It's ok honey, you just have to make another potion, and…

Phoebe: No more potions, I'm not sure if I can save him now.

Prue: What? No Phoebe, how do you know that was even true. Demons lie, you know? You have to talk to him. (_Phoebe straightens up._) Look, I know I've never really trusted Cole, but I'm willing to change that for you, but you have to be completely sure he's worth saving. (_She says while hugging her sister._)

**MANOR – ATTIC. **THE HALLIWELLS ARE LOOKING AT THE BOOK.

Phoebe: But what if someone cast a spell on him again? I can't just keep saving him.

Prue: Phoebe you've never doubted on love before, you didn't doubt when you didn't vanquish him, and...

Phoebe: Oh trust me, I doubted, a lot, I could… I could hear you guys coming and kept wondering 'why should I do?'

Piper: But we're not gonna doubt on you this time, we know you have to do this, and we're supporting you.

Phoebe: Thanks, I really appreciate it. (_She smiles._) Now let's see if we can find out anything about… (_She is stopped by the sound of the main door opening violently._)

Piper: What is that? (_Phoebe goes to see through the window._)

Phoebe: There are cops out there!

Prue: Cops? (_Prue and Piper go to see through the window.)_

(The attic's door is opened by a cop, the girls turn around, he shows his plaque.)

Cop: Piper Halliwell? (_Piper looks confused._) You're under arrest, for murder.

-x-

**POLICE STATION**PIPER IS HANDCUFFED.

Piper: I can't believe you're doing this.

Inspector: Well what do you believe Ms. Halliwell? Tell me, what do you know about this woman?

Piper: I already told you, I know nothing about her, I was just in the building and saw her door unlocked, and went in to tell her about her…

Inspector: Well you were caught on tape leaving her apartment and the building.

Piper: Ah, yeah, I just told you that, but I didn't have anything to do with her death.

Prue: How do you say she was found?

Inspector: She was stabbed, in the back, and her front door just got blown off.

Piper: There, you didn't see me blow off anything, did ya? ... And where the hell's Darryl?

Phoebe: He's… taking care, of, (_she mutters_) the other business, you know.

Inspector: Other business?

Piper: Ohhh screw this. (_She moves her hands and the freezes the room._) C'mon, let's get out of here. (_She starts walking out._)

Prue: No! Piper wait, you gotta stay here. (_Prue stops her._)

Piper: What? I'm not staying here, really, orange uniforms, do not suit me.

Prue: I know, but it would only get worse if you ran away.

Phoebe: Listen honey I'm gonna take care of Cole, and then we're gonna deal with this alright?

Piper: Argh, I can't believe this, alright but you owe me big time.

(The three of them go back to their positions and Piper unfreezes the room.)

Inspector: Screw what Ms. Halliwell?

Piper: Never mind, alright, so, what do I have to do?

Inspector: "You have to stay here until we clear up the case.

Phoebe: We'll come back for you ok? (_She says while walking out with Prue._)

Piper: (_Piper yells at them._) Aha, you better, call Leo!!

**MANOR.**EMPTY LIVING ROOM.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Piper? Prue? (_He looks around confused._)

(A demon appears a couple of feet away from him, he's shocked. He walks backwards and an energy ball passes in front of him and hits the demon, destroying him. _Leo gasps, Cole comes from the conservatory._)

Leo: Cole what was that?

Cole: That was another bounty hunter coming after me.

Leo: Well you can't be shimmering in here every time you have a bounty hunter behind you; you're putting the girls in danger.

Cole: Don't you think I know that?

Leo: (_Raises his voice._) Then why do you keep doing it?

(Phoebe and Prue come in through the front door.)

Phoebe: Alright mister you have some explaining to do.

Leo: Where's Piper?

Prue: She's arrested.

Cole: What do you mean?

Leo: What?

Phoebe: Where have you been all day?

Leo: Wait, what do you mean she's arrested?

Phoebe: They're accusing her of killing Alice.

Cole: Besides avoiding bounty hunters you mean?

Leo: Who's Alice?

Phoebe: Oh my God Cole… are you ok?

Leo: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Leo!

Prue: Could everyone just be quiet?? (_Everyone gets silence._) Alright, remember the woman we asked you to use the magic dust on? (_Leo nods._) Well, somehow she got killed, and by the way everything happened, I think it has to do with us, I think it's demonic.

Cole: The Seer must be after it.

Phoebe: The Seer?

Leo: She's like an evil oracle, that's what I came here to warn you about.

Phoebe: She must have been the one that sent the demon.

Cole: What demon?

Prue: Is she the major evil?

Leo: Not exactly, she's just now working with The Source, and together…

Cole: They're gonna be even harder to break.

Phoebe: Woo… but, can we, I don't know, can't the Power of Three vanquish her?

Cole: Yes, but it's not gonna be that easy. I know she's up to something bad; we just have to figure out what it is before it's too late.

Prue: Ok but right now we have to concentrate on getting Piper out of jail, and we have to figure out how.

Phoebe: What do they gain anyway by killing that woman?

Leo: I think it's pretty clear, they wanted to you separated.

Cole: Well, we just have to give them the real killer.

Prue: Ehh, hello, it was a demon remember?

Cole: But you still can make that powers stripping potion right?

Phoebe: Yeah I guess, what's your idea?

(Cole gives Phoebe a look and they all walk towards the kitchen.)

**POLICE STATION.**_NIGHT TIME._PIPER'S BEHIND BARS TALKING TO DARRYL.

Piper: C'mon Darryl you have to get me out of here!

Darryl: Piper you know I can't. I'm sure you're sisters are doing everything to get you out.

Piper: Fine, I'll just get rotten in here.

Darryl: Oh Piper…

Piper: Shh... (_Darryl leaves._ _She mutters._) I've wanted so many times a normal life; I guess this is also part of deal, huh?

**UNDERWORLD.** SEVERAL DEMONS ARE REUNITED.

The Seer: We came so close to finishing the Power of Three recently, we should not give up just now…

The Source: And what exactly are your plans Seer?

The Seer: To attack sir. Attack all together, and conquer. Without the Power of Three they won't stand a chance. It's been so simple all along, and you just haven't seen it.

(The Source looks away feeling a bit diminished in leadership by the Seer.)

The Source: Fine, then we'll do as you say this time, but be sure not to miss, or you'll pay the consequences.

**MANOR – ****ATTIC.** PRUE, PHOEBE, COLE AND LEO ARE THERE.

(A demon is on the floor and clouds of smoke are all around him. Phoebe walks through it, spreading it through the air.)

Phoebe: So you think you can get the demonto confess?

Cole: I think so.

Prue: Well you better be sure, 'cause that's our only way out.

Leo: Piper's only way out.

Prue: (_to Cole_) Ok take him to the police station, (_to Leo_) and you have to bring Piper as soon as possible, we need her here in case anything happens.

(Cole takes the demon from the back and shimmers out with him.)

Leo: I'll be back soon.

(Leo orbs out.)

Prue: C'mon Phoebe we have to pile all the potions.

(Prue walks out the door, Phoebe follows, as she touches the attic's door she receives a premonition. The manor infested with demons, including the Source, he throws fireballs at her and Prue killing them.)

Phoebe: (_She gasps intensely._) Oh my God!!

Prue: What is it Phoebe?

Phoebe: (_Continues to gasp._) I had, uh, a, premonition.

Prue: What is it? What did you see?

Phoebe: A lot of demons, and this huge horrible disfigured demon…

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Killing us.

-x-

**MANOR - ATTIC** PHOEBE IS SEATED, PRUE IS WALKING AROUND.

Prue: Do you have any idea of when the attack is going to take place?

Phoebe: No clue Prue, but it was here, at the Manor.

Prue: And we were all by ourselves?

Phoebe: Yes, no signs of Piper, or anyone else for that matter.

Prue: Ok, don't worry, we're gonna get through this. Here... (_She handles Phoebe the Book of Shadows._) Find that demon you saw.

**POLICE STATION**** – MAIN HALL. **COLE AND LEO ARE ENTERING WITH THE POWERLESS DEMON.

Cole: (_He whispers to the demon's ear._) Remember there are several worst punishments than this or even death. Don't play it smart. (_He throws the demon at the Inspector._) Here, Inspector, I've got something you might like.

Inspector: Who are you?

Cole: This, is the real killer of Alice Windsword. Piper Halliwell's innocent.

Inspector: And who are you?

Leo: I'm Piper's husband.

Inspector: (_Talks to the guy._) Would you like to make a confession?

**POLICE STATION- ****INSIDE THE BARS. **LEO IS COMING TO SEE PIPER.

Piper: Leo where have you been? I've been calling you all day.

Leo: I know Piper but you're sisters were dealing with how to get you out.

Piper: But you could easily have…

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Ah alright, so when am I coming out?

(Cole enters.)

Cole: We already found the killer.

Piper: Really? Wait… you did? How?

Cole: Oh well, you know… (_He raises his eyebrows. Piper raises hers back._)

Leo: We did it Piper. But they can't let you out just yet.

Piper: Are you kidding me? Oh…

Leo: Don't worry; it'll be all done in a second.

**MANOR – MAIN STAIRS.** PRUE AND PHOEBE ARE COMING DOWN.

Phoebe: I don't know why I couldn't find him.

Prue: Me neither, our ancestors must have never come across it before.

Phoebe: I guess not… it was really horrible and… evil.

(_They get downstairs and walk to the kitchen. They pick up a couple of potion bottles._)

Phoebe: I really hope this is enough.

Prue: It has to be, let's just wait for… (She's interrupted by the sound of something breaking in the hall.)

Phoebe: What was that?

(_They walk out. _Everything is in silence.)

Prue: Uh, I don't like this.

(_A demon kicks them both from behind. They land of the floor._)

(Lots of demons start shimmering in.)

Prue: Oh oh! (_They both get up._) Phoebe!

(_Phoebe levitates into the air kicking two demons. A demon throws them an energy ball and Prue sends it back._)

Prue: C'mon!... (_Phoebe takes Prue's hands and helps her kick another couple of demons in the air._)

Phoebe: Potions!

(_They take out a hand full of potions and throw them at the demons, but more keep shimmering in._)

Prue: Uh… Phoebe…

Phoebe: What? _(They walk backwards as more demons start appearing.)_

Prue: Did your premonition look something like this?

Phoebe: Uh, yes… there's only that dude… (_The Source flames in_) missing!

Prue: Not anymore…

Phoebe: What do we do? (_Prue uses her telekinesis on The Source, but it deflects it back sending Prue to hit the front door._) Prue!!! (_She runs towards Prue._) Cole! Cole!

(Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: What is… (_He looks around. He starts throwing energy balls at the demons, destroying some of them._) Stay back! (_He throws more energy balls until he realizes the Source is there, he looks in shock._)

(The Source sends a fire blast at him, sending him out the manor through the door.)

Phoebe: Cole!!

Prue: Leo!! Leo, where are you??

(The girls are surrounded. Leo orbs in with Piper.)

Piper: Oh my God! What is this?

The Source: Say goodbye now…! (_He starts creating a fireball._)

Prue: Finally!!

Phoebe: Power of Three spell?

Piper: Here goes nothing!

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free.

(Demons start exploding, Leo looks in shock. The Source's fireball explodes killing other demons.)

The Source: Nooo!!

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free.

The Source: I will kill you all damn witches. I will have my revenge. (_He flames out._)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: The Power of Three will set us free.

(A final explosion kills the rest of the demons standing in the hall.)

Piper: Wow! That was…

Prue: Really close…

Leo: I've never doubted on your potential girls, but seeing you like that…

Phoebe: Cole… (_She runs out of the manor to help Cole. _He's standing in the floor, with a couple of scars in his head.) Are you ok?

Cole: I've been better… but… it's fine… well, not really.

Phoebe: What happens? (_She helps him get up. Piper, Prue and Leo come out._)

Cole: That was not an ordinary demon.

Phoebe: I saw him in my premonition, who was it?

Cole: It was The Source, Phoebe.

Prue: The Source?

Cole: Yeah, it means he's really on to you now, and nothing's gonna stop him until he kills you all… and us included.

(_Leo looks at him worried._)

Phoebe: C'mon honey, let's go inside. (_Cole stumbles a little, but manages to go inside, everyone follows._)

Piper: It's been on a hell of a day…

Leo: Yes it has…

Piper: And we again have to get that door fixed. (Leo smiles, and hugs Piper.)

(Several shots of San Francisco are seen, clouds and buildings. The Golden Gate Bridge is seen. It's a bright new day.)

**P3.**PIPER AND PRUE ARE INSIDE. PIPER'S ON THE PHONE.

Piper: Ok yeah, sure, we'll be happy to have them. Thank, buh bye!

Prue: Who was that?

Piper: Oh no one, I just booked Lifehouse to perform at P3.

Prue: Lifehouse? Really? And you managed to do that from jail? Way to go sis!

(_Piper smiles at her ironically._)

Piper: Well I wish everything was this simple. I mean, I really though that was it yesterday.

Prue: Yeah we've never been attacked like that before. I got really scared.

Piper: We have to be prepared now more than ever. And we have to protect the house better, definitely.

Prue: Definitely…

(_Phoebe comes in from the back door._)

Phoebe: Ok the guys finished unpacking everything already, we have all set for tonight.

Piper: Thank you!

(Glasses breaking are heard.)

Phoebe: Oh, well… almost everything. (_She shyly smiles._)

(_Piper gives Phoebe a look and walks to the back of P3._)

Prue: So how are you sis?

Phoebe: Well I'm still here, aren't I?

Prue: Haha we all are… thanks to Cole.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Yeah I gotta say he was really brave facing the Source for us.

Phoebe: Oh you really think that?

Prue: Yes, though it was only for a second…

Phoebe: Prue…!

Prue: I'm just kidding… he saved our butts back there, and I gotta thank him for that. And maybe even, give him the chance he deserves.

Phoebe: Oh Prue, I'm so glad you're thinking like that, thank you… (_Phoebe gets up and starts hugging Prue._)

Piper: (Heard from the back.) Phoebe come here!

Phoebe: I love you, I love you, you're the best big sister ever. (_Phoebe lets Prue go, and goes to help Piper._)

Prue: Oh I know I am…. (_She smiles and looks around._) And I'm just glad I'm alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**4x0****2 – **_**After the Storm**_

**DAY. ****MANOR – MAIN HALL. **PIPER IS COMING DOWN THE STAIRS.

(Piper is coming down with a suitcase and is yelling at Leo who's still upstairs.)

Piper: C'mon Leo hurry up! We're gonna be late!

Leo: (From upstairs) I'm coming! I'm coming!

(_Prue walks in from the kitchen._)

Prue: So… are you ready?

Piper: We would be, if Leo would just (_Speaks loudly_) hurry up!!

Prue: Hey whoo! Cool down there…

Piper: I'm sorry it's just that it's being a pain to deal with Leo, and his paperwork and stuff…

_Leo comes from downstairs with two suitcases and a bag._)

Leo: Illegal paperwork I might add.

(The girls look at what he's taking.)

Piper: And who's the neurotic? (Piper looks at Prue and walks towards the door.) Ok c'mon we're ready now!

Leo: I'm still against this you know? We could just orb.

Piper: I already told you, I wanna fly, like a normal couple.

Leo: (_Whispers._) … that we're not. (_He walks towards the door too._)

Piper: Bye Prue! Thanks for letting me borrow your car.

Prue: No problem!

Leo: Bye Prue!

Prue: Bye, have a nice… (_Piper slams the door shut._) trip!

**MANOR – ****UPSTAIRS BATHROOM. **PHOEBE AND COLE ARE HUGGING IN THE TUB.

Phoebe: Ohh this here feels so good, so safe… please don't go…

Cole: You know if it were up to me... (_He kisses her._) I would never leave… (_He kisses her again._) But those damn bounty hunters are like gnats.

Phoebe: Thankfully we've been demon free the last couple of weeks, since the Source last attacked.

Cole: But you know that's never a good thing, there are the factions, and without anyone to lead in the underworld (_Phoebe kisses him._) these factions are growing stronger, and what better way to gain respect (_Phoebe kisses him again._) than to kill a Charmed One.

Phoebe: You do know how to talk to a lady, don't ya?

Cole: I'm just telling the truth Phoebe, we should be more careful now than ever.

Phoebe: Oh I am careful, I'm a very careful lady. But let that be tomorrow's problem please… alright, for now… (_She turns around and kisses him passionately._)

**MANOR – ****YARD.**

(Prue is laying back on a chair, she's cutting an apple in a half, and listening to the radio, a song is playing.)

Prue: Ohh I miss this, I wonder why we never hang out here anymore. Just the sun and the music, no potion, no spell, no demon.

(Song stops, and the radio host starts talking.)

Radio: You already got our number! And I'm sure you already got you picks! So don't hesitate, you can be the winner of the amazing prize! Some extra cash will never do you wrong! Just send it your text message right away! We might surprise you!

(_Prue is thinking, she holds up her cellphone and starts writing a text message. _A demon shimmers in on the living room, he starts lurking around.)

Prue: Ok so here goes nothing… (_She closes her cellphone, and it starts ringing right away._) That was fast… (_She smiles, and picks it up.) _Magic 93.6!

**HIGHWAY.** PIPER AND LEO ARE IN THE CAR. / **MANOR – YARD.**

Piper: What? This is Piper.

/ Prue: Oh! Piper! Sorry, what's up?

Piper: I was just calling to check in on everything.

/ Prue: Piper you just left, what's going on?

Piper: Nothing, we're just… stuck, in traffic, this really sucks, you know?

/ Prue: The normal life?

(The demon is quietly listening to her behind a wall.)

Piper: Yeah, it's kind of frustrating once you step a foot it in.

Leo: You're the one who wanted to this remember?

Piper: Ssshhh….

/ Prue: Oh c'mon it can't be that bad. Soon you'll be in a resort enjoy your deserved honeymoon with Leo, so cheer up. (The house phone starts ringing.) Oops! Gotta go. The phone's ringing.

Piper: No wait!

/ Prue: What?

Piper: Argh! Nevermind, talk to you when I get to the airport.

**MANOR – ****YARD.**

(_Prue gets up and walks towards the living room, but gets sent flying backwards._)

Prue: Whoaaaa! (_She screams as she hits the floor._) Where the hell did you come from?

(_She sends the demon flying towards the stairs, gets the knife she was using to cut the apple and runs to him._)

Prue: Who are you? (_She holds the knife to his throat._)

(The demons gaps, as another come from behind and grabs her.)

Demon #2: He's a friend of mine.

(_Cole comes running from upstairs without his shirt._)

Cole: What's going on?

(_The demons get distracted. Prue kills the demon that's holding her with the knife. Cole throws an energy ball at the demon on the stairs, destroying him._)

Cole: What were you doing? (_Phoebe comes down._)

Prue: Nothing, I was just… listening to the … (_she points to the yard and the table and the radio are destroyed._) radio.

Phoebe: Prue! That's why we don't have outside activities!

Prue: Ow!

**OPENING CREDITS**

**MANOR – ****ATTIC.** PRUE AND PHOEBE ARE SEARCHING THROUGH THE BOOK.

Prue: I know it's here somewhere.

Phoebe: So much for being demon free… what are you looking for anyway?

Prue: That symbol… I know I've seen it before.

Phoebe: What symbol?

Prue: Aha! Here it is… (_She points at the book._) Do you remember the guardians, from about a year ago?

Phoebe: The freaky guys with the tattoo on their heads?

Prue: Yes those freaky guys.

Phoebe: Yes, what's up with them?

Prue: Well the demons that attacked me today had a similar looking symbol; just that it had a circle around it. (_She checks the pages._) But seems like there's nothing here.

Phoebe: I don't get it; they can't be guardians, can they? I mean they're spirits, no demons.

Prue: I know, it's weird, we better call…

Phoebe: Oh! Don't you say it! Piper will kill you if you interrupt their trip.

Prue: Alright, I'll check again and see if I can find anything about them, but if we're attacked again we're gonna have to call Piper and Leo.

**AIRPORT.**PIPER AND LEO ARE IN LINE.

Leo: Honey, are you sure you wanna do this?

Piper: Yes Leo, we have to eventually don't we? We might as well use this 'free time' we have right now. The Source's been laying low, let's take advantage of that.

Leo: And take a several hours plane to Hawaii? I could orb you to Hong Kong in a second.

Piper: Let's not go through this again, shall we?

Woman in Desk: Next!

Piper: Go, go… (_They walk towards the desk._) Hello lady! (_She gives her their papers, the woman goes through them. Piper and Leo look at each other._)

Woman in Desk: Ok, everything is in order. There you go, have a nice flight.

Piper: Thank you so much! (_She takes the paper and keeps walking with Leo._) See! I told you nothing would happen, now let's hurry and get this suitcases into the plane.

**MANOR – KITCHEN.**PRUE IS THERE, PHOEBE'S ENTERING. THERE'S SMOKE EVERYWHERE.

Phoebe: Wooo! Did you vanquish someone in here?

Prue: Oh, no! I tried to make those thingy that Piper makes with chesse, but, well, it didn't turn out so good. (_She puts a plate in the dishwasher._)

Phoebe: I guess cooking's never been your forte… (_Prue gives her a look._) or mine for that matters. How long did she say she was going to be away?

Prue: I think just a couple of days, besides, she's always an orb away.

Phoebe: Ugh, since we discovered our powers, she's the only who has traveled, Alcatraz, heaven, the afterlife…

Prue: (_She smiles._) I guess we've all really been there… Where is Cole anyway?

Phoebe: He's upstairs, he's trying not to use his powers so bounty hunters can't reach him, but I think he gets kind of bored. I think I'm gonna show him "Kill It Before It Dies", he might like it.

Prue: Alright, you do that, and I'll make some potions, there's never too many.

Phoebe: Sure Prue… oh, did you find anything about the demon with the symbol?

Prue: Not yet.

Phoebe: I'll ask Cole about it, maybe he knows who they are.

Prue: Ok, good.

**UNDERWORLD LAIR. **

Demon: Two of our kinds were already killed Luxs; it's pointless to keep sending them.

Luxes: It's what we have to do, The Source is nowhere to be seen these day, we have to gather as many demons as we can and turn them into our own.

Demon: I hope you know what you're doing, I don't know what's worse, going up against the Charmed Ones or against the Source.

Luxes: Hey! Do you want to be part of the new rebellion or not?

Demon: Of course Sir, but…

Luxes: Leave it that, you have to do as I say, prepare them for the next attack. Leave me now.

Demon: Yes Sir. (_He walks away._)

Luxes: The more demons they kill, (_His eyes start to glow red._) the more powerful I'll become.

**AIRPORT.**PIPER AND LEO ARE SEATED WAITING TO BE CALLED.

(Piper is playing with a ball awkwardly. Leo notices.)

Leo: Honey, what are you doing?

Piper: Oh, it's nothing.

Leo: What is it?

Piper: It's just that… you're not gonna believe this.

Leo: I'm sure I can, what's wrong?

Piper: Well, I'm, sort of, uh, afraid of flying.

Leo: What?!

Piper: Yes, that's in part why I wanted to take this trip, to overcome that. But, that, that's not the only issue.

Leo: So what is it?

Piper: When I first bought P3, it was because of a loan that Phoebe and Prue got.

Leo: And what's wrong now?

Piper: Well I had to finish paying it, because obviously I can't lose the house, and even though we've had two great years, I just can't get another loan, and I don't put the house at risk anymore, and I just started remodeling, I, I just don't know what to do.

Leo: All the more reason we shouldn't make this trip honey.

Piper: No, no, it's ok, I had saved the money for our honeymoon for a long time, but we can barely make it on the house, Prue and I are the only ones with a job right now… it's just that I don't usually notice this when we're all hooked up on demon fighting.

Leo: Don't worry Piper, I'm sure we'll work something out.

Piper: I hope so, 'cause other wise, you're gonna have to get your handyman pants on again mister! (_They both smile._)

Voice: All passengers in the economic class can now aboard the plane. Be sure not to bring any liquids on hand at the time of boarding.

Piper: Oh crap.

Leo: What is it?

Piper: I have a potion here.

Leo: What? Why would you bring a potion?

Piper: In case a demon showed up… you know…

Leo: You have your new power for that, it's pretty much enough.

Piper: Ok, well let me go throw this away.

(_Piper walks towards a trash can, throws the potion in. When she tries to walk back, a man stops her._)

Man: You won't say a thing, don't scream, don't make signs! Or everyone here gets on fire. (_He creates a fireball in front of her._)

Piper: Woo! Easy there buddy! (_She moves her hands trying to freeze the room but only freezes him. She runs to Leo._) Leo! There's a demon over there!

Leo: What? Where? (_They turn around, and she points at where she was._) There's no one there Piper.

Piper: But, but… he just was….

Voice: I repeat, all passengers in the economic class can now aboard the plane. Be sure not to bring any liquids on hand at the time of boarding.

-x-

**MANOR – SUN ROOM. **PRUE, PHOEBE AND COLE ARE THERE.

Prue: And what do these factions do?

Cole: Well the factions are small groups that try to take over every time the underworld's leadership has been diminished.

Phoebe: Diminished?

Cole: I guess you must have vanquished some pretty big guys in your encounter with The Source.

Prue: Ok but do you know anything specifically about these demons?

Cole: They're a strange race, I've never come across them before, they were banished from the underworld… like most factions.

Phoebe: And how do they take over the underworld if they don't kill The Source?

Cole: I told you about these earlier Phoebe. Weren't you listening?

(_Phoebe looks away shyly._)

Prue: By killing us. Everything's about reputation these days.

Phoebe: Do they have a leader or something?

Cole: I don't know, may be. Why?

Phoebe: Well it usually works that way, we get the leader, and we get the minions.

(_A demon shimmers in._)

Demon: Oh were you looking for me? (_He creates an energy ball._)

Prue: Phoebe look out! (_She sends the demon flying away._)

(_Another demon shimmers in behind Phoebe. She levitates and kicks him._)

Phoebe: Cole!!

(_Cole creates an energy ball and kills the second demon, the first one is unconscious, the sisters run to him and stare._)

Prue: Is he… unconscious?

Phoebe: Oh this is so pathetic.

Prue: I, I don't know, don't they seem a little too enthusiastic about jumping into suicide?

Phoebe: What are you thinking?

Prue: Crystal cage.

Phoebe: Got it.

**AIRPORT.**PIPER AND LEO ARE STILL IN LINE.

Leo: Honey are you sure about what you saw?

Piper: Yes of course I'm sure Leo, I don't just see demons in airports everyday.

Leo: Then we better get out of here, your sister might be in danger.

Piper: But, but…

Leo: I'll take you to wherever you wanna go Piper, we can't risk ourselves.

(_Leo takes Piper's hands and they walk out of line._)

**MANOR – SUN ROOM.**THE DEMON IS IN A CRYSTAL CAGE.

Prue: Who do you work for?

Demon: I can't say, he would kill me.

Phoebe: If he doesn't, we will. Don't worry about that.

Prue: Again, who do you work for?

Demon: He's name is Luxes. He's giving us powers.

Prue: Giving you powers?

Demon: Yes, through Guardians.

Phoebe: So what are… were you? A human?

Prue: No, he can't be.

Cole: He's a demon, this Luxes guy must have been capturing the Guardians somehow, and giving the powers to them.

Prue: But why? Why not take the powers for himself and attack us?

(The demon in the crystal cage starts to scream, and a spirit set on fire comes out of him and goes to the underworld. The demon falls off and the crystal cage comes off.)

Phoebe: What just happened? (_She goes to him and touches him with her feet._) I think he's… dead.

(_They all look around._)

Prue: Book of Shadows.

(As they start to walk upstairs, another one of the demon attacks Phoebe, she hits a wall, she quickly gets a sword that's hanging and throws it at Prue.)

Phoebe: Prue!!

(_Prue stabs the demon with the sword using telekinesis._)

Prue: Ok I've had it, (_She fixes her hair._) they're like a plague. Let's go.

(_They continue walking upstairs._)

**AIRPORT.**PIPER'S IN THE BATHROOM.

Leo: (_He shouts from outside_) C'mon Piper we gotta go!

Piper: In a second. (_She washes her hand and a demon shimmers in behind her._) Woa!

(_The demon tries to hit her, but she ducks and he hits the mirror, breaking it._)

Piper: Leo!!!

(_She moves her hands and freezes the demon. Leo comes running in._)

Leo: What is it?

Piper: That... that's the demon I saw earlier.

Leo: Well, blow him up

Piper: No, wait. Lock the door.

(_Leo locks the door._)

Leo: What is it?

Piper: Hmmm I've done this before. (_She unfreezes only the demon's head._)

Demon: Wh-what's going on?

Piper: Uh, who are you again?

Demon: I'm… (_His soul comes out of him, turns into fire and goes to the underworld, the demon falls down._)

Piper: Woa! That's new! (_Leo hears something and makes a movement._) What is it?

Leo: You're sisters, they're calling me.

Piper: Ok, go, go, go. (_Leo grabs her and they orb to the manor._)

**MANOR – ATTIC.**

(_Leo and Piper orb in._)

Piper: What is it? What's going on?

Prue: Hey sorry! Did we get you guys out of the plane?

Piper: Mmm no, actually we didn't get on it.

Phoebe: What? Why not? (_She is searching through the book._)

Piper: A demon showed up, or at least I thought it was a demon.

Prue: Regular looking guy, with a tattoo on his forehead?

Piper: Same one.

Prue: He attacked us too, well, several of them.

Piper: Who are they?

Phoebe: I think I just found the leader, Luxes. (_She points to the page of the book and reads._) A rare powerful shape-shifting demon, that has the power to absorb other demons' energy and powers.

Cole: Must have been why The Source banished him.

Leo: Does it say how to vanquish him?

Phoebe: Yes there it's a spell in here.

(_Luxes flames in along with some other demons._)

Luxes: I guess you were not expecting me.

-x-

Prue: Not really after all the demons you've sent, you coward. (_She tries to send him flying but nothing happens._) Oh ok, that didn't work, why didn't it work?

(_Luxes raises his arms and his demons start to fight. Piper freezes a demon and blows up another one. Cole sends energy balls at some demons, killing them. Leo punches a demon sending him to the wall. Prue walks towards Luxes, and kicks him, she tries to kick him again, but he lifts her up in the air._)

Phoebe: Prue!!

(_Phoebe runs to help Prue but Luxes throws her an energy ball, making her hit a wall really hard. Prue falls down. Leo hits Luxes from the back._)

Leo: Read the spell, hurry.

(_Piper helps Prue get up, and they both duck when an energy ball goes after them. They keep running to the book._)

Prue: Ahhhh ok, here it is.

Piper/Prue: Ever changing demon who crosses the bound, pain now you will know, this reality won't change no more.

(_All the demons spirits come out, leaving them unconscious and Luxes screams as he vanishes between smoke._ _Piper looks for Phoebe, she's bleeding next to the wall._)

Piper: Leo, hurry!

(_Leo and Cole run to Phoebe, Prue and Piper follow. Leo starts healing her._)

Leo: She's okay! (_He finishes healing her. Cole helps her get up._)

Phoebe: Wo! Ok that hurt.

Prue: I still wonder why my power didn't work on him.

Piper: I don't know, maybe the spell was the only thing that could hurt him.

Prue: What are we gonna do with these demon mess?

Cole: Don't worry, I'll get them out.

Leo: Let's go, I'll help you get down.

(_Piper starts walking out, Prue walks towards the book and Leo helps Phoebe walk out. Prue looks outside the window, and closes it. She looks back at the book, and closes it too._)

**MANOR – KITCHEN.** _NEXT MORNING_.

(Shots of San Francisco. Prue and Piper are talking, they're on the table.)

Prue: So yesterday was pretty weird, huh?

Piper: What day isn't weird for us?

Prue: Yeah, sorry you couldn't have your honeymoon with Leo, you deserved it.

Piper: It's ok, I guess I have to settle for being a not normal couple, and just orb Leo, I was thinking Hong Kong. But still, that won't help me with P3, the guys are already remodeling the place, and it's already a big lose having it closed, I don't know what I'll do.

Prue: Don't worry, we're figure something out.

Piper: Yeah yeah, everyone keeps saying that.

(_Phoebe is coming. She's wearing sports clothing._)

Prue: Are you up for a jog Pheebs?

Phoebe: Not quite, Cole is waiting for me in the basement, we're gonna have a little one on one.

Piper: I hope that it's not an euphemism for sex.

Phoebe: (_She gasps._) Ha! No Piper, we're training, with all these crazy factions after us, we have to be ready, and well you have really active powers, I have to mix my levitation power with the best I got… so… I'll go now. I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Prue: Have fun!

(_Phoebe walks downstairs and Piper gets up._)

Piper: I have to go make a phone call to see if they finally sent our luggage back. (_She walks out of the kitchen._)

**MANOR – BASEMENT.** PHOEBE AND COLE ARE BATTLING WITH SWORDS.

Phoebe: How do you think I'm doing?

Cole: Pretty good actually… you have yet to beat me, but you're doing fine so far.

Phoebe: Oh really?

(They engage in a couple of martial arts-driven movement, and keep fighting with swords. _She pushes Cole into a wall and gets her sword near his head._)

Cole: Not bad for a careful girl. (_She smiles, and he pushes her back with telekinesis._)

Phoebe: Hey that's not fair.

Cole: What's fair when you're playing with the Devil?

(_Phoebe levitates and tries to kick Cole, but he catches her foot, they both fall, she falls on top of him. They stare for a second._)

Cole: You little witch; you really got me charmed, don't you? (_She smiles._) Hey, I heard something about Hong Kong, do you wanna go there?

Phoebe: Do they have sushi there?

Cole: Haha I don't think they do Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh, it's ok, do you have any plans to go?

Cole: Sure, let's gets dark over there.

Phoebe: Uhhh... (_They both shimmer out._)

**MANOR – YARD.** PRUE'S SITTING OUTSIDE.

Prue: I just hope no demon comes barging in this time!

(_She puts some glasses on, and listens to radio._)

Radio: And we're about to call our winner! Be sure to answer correctly. Here we go.

(Prue cellphone starts ringing.)

Prue: What?

Radio: Hello? Is anyone there?

Prue: Oh, oh my… Piper… come in here! Quick!

Piper: What is it? What is it? (_She comes in from the sun room._)

Radio: Last ring!

Prue: (_She picks up._) Magic 93.6!

Radio: Coooongratulations! You're the lucky winner of $120.000!!

(_Piper's eyes widen._)

Piper: What?!!

Radio: Who is this on the line?

Prue: Ahh, Prue, ah, Prue Halliwell.

Radio: Well Prue, you're the lucky winner of the month! Don't hang up, we'll be in touch with you in just a minute!

Piper: Oh my God Prue! Is that for real? You sure you didn't use any personal gain spell?

Prue: What are you talking about? I won! In fact, we won! You don't have to worry about a thing.

Piper: What do you mean?

Prue: This money is more than enough to keep P3 alive, pay some bills, and I have an idea of my own.

Piper: Really?

Prue: Yes, well, it would all be gone in just a minute, but it's worth it.

Piper: Oh Prue! Thank you, thank you. Oh my God, I have to tell Leo.

Prue: Alright haha.

(We pan away. Piper and Prue are smiling and Piper walks away. Luxes' eyes are seeing flashing in red, he smiles. Fade to black.)

**THE END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**4x0****3 – **_**For Your Eyes Only**_

**INSIDE ****P3. **PIPER IS COMING DOWN THE STAIRS TALKING ON HER PHONE.

Piper: Yes sure, aha, it's all set. You don't have to worry, it's gonna work out. (_She goes by the bar, she handles Prue a basket._) Oh c'mon stop being so neurotic, everything it's going to be great. Ok, see you at 2 then. Bye now.

Prue: Stop being so neurotic, everything it's going to be great? Who are you?

Piper: Aghh, I thought I was getting all nervous about this baby shower, but I guess the mother has a bit more issues than I do.

Prue: She should have. (_She smiles._)

Piper: So it's all set… right?

Prue: Right! … Well, don't know about the invitations, you told me you gave those to Phoebe.

Piper: Uhh you're right, gotta call her. (_She takes out her cell phone and starts dialing._)

**BUS. **PHOEBE IS IN ONE OF THE FRONT ROW SEATS.

(Phoebe hears her cell phone ring, and picks it up.)

Phoebe: Hey sis.

Piper: Hi Pheebs, where are you?

Phoebe: I'm on my way to P3, and I've got everything you asked for, let me tell you that was one really long list. I don't get it, they're just babies, it's not like they're gonna use all of this cups and stuff.

Piper: Uh Phoebe, those are for the mothers.

Phoebe: Oh, right. (_She chuckles.)_

Piper: Did you send out the invitations?

Phoebe: Invitations, you did not say anything about invitations, I though Prue was doing those.

Piper: What?! No Phoebe, I said "Tomorrow you can go shopping for the list", then Leo called me, and I put the box of invitations on the desk, and then… (_She pauses._)

Prue: What is it?

Piper: Oh God, then I forgot to tell you about it.

Phoebe: Oh sorry sweetie, wh-what are you gonna do?

Piper: I have to go the house, and get them, and deliver them myself, like, right now.

Phoebe: Ok, so, I'm just, almost there, wait for me, and I'll go with you.

Piper: Ok Phoebe, hurry up. (_She hangs up the phone._) Well apparently I forgot to send the invitations, so I have to go do it now, can you finish here for me please?

Prue: Sure, I mean (_She looks at her clock._), it's only 9 am, it would be on short-notice but you have plenty of time to take care of that.

Piper: Thank you…. (_She starts walking away, but turns around._) Oh, and what do you think? (_She looks around._)

Prue: I think it looks great, really, you really knew how to spend that money.

Piper: (_She smiles._) Thanks again!

**OUTSIDE P3.** PHOEBE IS COMING IN WITH SOME BASKETS.

Piper: C'mon we gotta do this.

Phoebe: Oh, just let me put this inside.

Piper: No time, put them in the car, we have to deliver those invitations, or Marie is gonna freak out even more.

(_They get everything on the car, they get set and get on the road._)

**MANOR – OUTSIDE.**PIPER AND PHOEBE FINISH PARKING THE CAR.

(_Piper gets down quickly, Phoebe stays behind._)

Piper: Phoebe could you get my suitcase? It's still there, and we need to load some other stuff that's inside the house.

Phoebe: Ok Piper…

**MANOR ****– MAIN HALL.**

(_Piper goes inside the house, puts her jacket aside, and heads towards the kitchen._)

**MANOR – OUTSIDE.**

(_Phoebe gets the suitcase out, it falls to the ground and some stuff comes out since it's open._)

Phoebe: Oh! Great! (_She gets on her knees to pick it up._)

**MANOR ****– MAIN HALL.**

(_Piper is about to enter the kitchen when a Grimlock comes out of it, it hits her against the wall, and she falls to the ground._)

Piper: (_She screams._) Phoebe!!!

(_She gets up and blows up the Grimlock. The demon gets set on fire while screaming. She gasps, and puts her hair away from her face. All of a sudden, a yellow glow starts coming out of her, she starts to get choked._)

Piper: (_Barely speaking._) Ph- Phoebe. (_She grabs her neck._)

(A Grimlock is behind her, absorbing her good aura. _Piper starts breathing heavily. Phoebe comes running._)

Phoebe: Piper what is it?

(_The Grimlock turns around leaving Piper free, she falls to her knees. Phoebe runs towards him, she levitates and kick him, leaving him on the floor. She goes to Piper._)

Phoebe: Piper are you ok? (_She holds her hand and helps her get up._)

Piper: Yeah, I think so… ugh, that son of a bitch. (_She walks towards him._)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

(_Piper moves the Grimlock aside from the table, moves one of her hands, and blows him up._)

Piper: It could have ruined the table. (_Phoebe rolls her eyes._) What? It could have. (_She smiles widely._)

**OPENING CREDITS**

**MANOR – KITCHEN.**PIPER'S SITTING AND PHOEBE'S ON THE PHONE.

Phoebe: Yeah Prue, don't worry, she's fine. Alright, we'll get back to you. (_She hangs up the phone._)

Piper: What is it with the warlocks? Don't they get tired of attacking us?

Phoebe: Apparently not, what do you think they're after this time?

Piper: I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was us. (_She stands up._) Alright but I can't let that hold me back, I gotta deliver these right away, so I'll see you later, please call me if anything comes up, kay?

Phoebe: Kay sis.

(_Piper storms out the back door, Cole shimmers in and grabs Phoebe from behind.)_

Cole: Hey Miss Halliwell.

Phoebe: (_She gasps._) Oh! Cole! You scared me. Where you been all day?

Cole: Shimmering, spying on demons, avoiding bounty-hunters, groceries, watching crappy Mexican TV shows, you know, the usual. (_They both smile and he looks around._) What's with all this food? Are we having a party?

Phoebe: Nahh… Piper's having a babyshower over at P3. This is just a small part of her stuff.

Cole: Just a small part?

Phoebe: Yeah, you haven't seen anything yet. Uhm, could you do me a favor, and take this to Prue? (_She hands some bags to Cole._) We could use some instant transportation here.

Cole: Sure.

Phoebe: Thanks. (_Cole shimmers out._)

**P3. **PRUE IS STANDING BEHIND THE BAR TALKING TO A DELIVERY GUY.

Prue: Yeah, you can leave those there, and don't forget to move that table please. (_The guy turns around and Cole shimmers in._) Cole!! (_Cole shimmers out._)

Guy: Did you say something ma'am?

Prue: No I didn't… uh... ma'am? (_The guy looks ashamed._) Never mind, just do what I asked, thanks.

(_The guy leaves and Cole shimmers back in._)

Cole: Uff that was close, huh?

Prue: Yeah, you can't just orb in here like that.

Cole: I don't orb.

Prue: Whatever… if you're going to live with us, you have to follow human's rules, and more importantly Prue's rules… use the door.

Cole: Alright… ma'am… (_She looks pissed._) Where do I put these?

Prue: Just leave them there; I'll take care of it. Uhm, Phoebe told me she and Piper were attacked by Grimlocks earlier.

Cole: What? She didn't say anything.

Prue: Do you think you can check on the underworld and see what they're up to?

Cole: Alright, I'll see what I can find. (_Cole shimmers out and Prue hears knocking._)

**HOUSE – MAIN DOOR.**

(A door is opened and Piper's standing outside.)

Woman: Yes?

Piper: Hi… are you, uhm, Mrs. Robson?

Mrs. Robson: Yes, and you are?

Piper: Oh I'm Piper Halliwell, I'm delivering the invitation for Mary Berth's babyshower. I know it's on short-notice, but there was a problem with the invitations, and it got all messed up, but here I am…. and we would appreciate if you could…

Mrs. Robson: I get it, I get it. Just, give me the invitation and leave.

Piper: Uh, ok, here's yours. (_She hands the invitation to Mrs. Robson._) Thank (_The woman closes the door._) you…. Geez!

**HOUSE – MAIN DOOR.**

(A door is opened and Piper's standing outside looking down on the invitations.)

Piper: Yeah I know, short notice, invitation, baby shower, Mary Berth, here's yours… (_She hands the invitation, but it's a man who opened the door, she takes back the invitation._) Uhm, hi, sorry… is Drew home?

Drew: That would be me….

Piper: Oh I assumed Drew was a woman… sorry, I though no men were allowed.

Drew: Well, I'm her cousin, we're like practically siblings.

Piper: Oh, hi, I'm Piper, nice to meet you (_She smiles shyly._) Uhm, well here's the invitation, but you probably know about it already, so it's ok, I'm sorry.

Drew: Wait, does Mary know about this?

Piper: No, and I'd like to keep it that way… that is until she finds out at the shower of course. (_They both smiles._) So, anyway, I gotta go. Nice meeting you.

Drew: You too… hope to see you at the party.

Piper: Oh, yeah, I'll be there… I'll be there (_She lifts up her hand to reveal her wedding ring._) See ya.

**WAREHOUSE** PRUE IS ENTERING WITH A MAN.

Man: Well Miss Halliwell, this is the only place we could find this quick. It needs a little retouching though.

Prue: (_Looks around._) It's okay, I'll get it fixed, thanks for getting in it on short notice. I can't wait to get started.

Man: No problem ma'am. I'll leave you now. (_The man leaves the warehouse._)

Prue: (_She turns around to see herself in a mirror._) Ok what is it with men calling me ma'am? (_She straightens her face a couple of time. She gasps, then keeps on walking, there are a lot of covered furniture, she starts taking off the sheets, revealing couches, mirrors, tables and chairs, she goes by a dark wall, and turns on a switch. Several lights are turned on inside the warehouse, revealing a beautiful background and leaving a harmony feeling. Prue smiles widely. In that moment, her cell phone rings, she picks it up._) What's up sis?

Phoebe: Hi Prue, I'm calling to update you on the Grimlocks…

Prue: What is it?

Phoebe: Cole says they're forming a new faction, to get over the underworld.

Prue: I don't get it, The Source is still alive, why would they wanna go up against him?

Phoebe: Well Cole thinks we might be dealing with a double threat.

Prue: What does it mean?

Phoebe: Well… The Source is still out there, charging up his battery, and there is some kind of rebellion forming in the underworld… to take him over, and take us with him.

Prue: So the Grimlocks need several good auras to get it done, right?

Phoebe: That's what I'm thinking.

Prue: Umm but I've been alone all day and they haven't attacked.

Phoebe: Um yeah, I don't understand that either… I'm gonna keep looking in the book anyway, there might be something more in there.

Prue: Alright so, call me if you find anything new.

Phoebe: I will. Bye.

Prue: Bye. (_She hangs up, looks around and starts moving a mirror to the other side._)

**HOUSE – MAIN DOOR. **PIPER IS OUTSIDE.

Piper: Um thank you for understanding, there just were just a few glitches with the invitations but everything we'll be fine…. (_She looks at her clock._) Oh look at the time, it's almost 2, good thing you got your invitation (_The woman just stares._) OK then! I'll see you.

**MANO****R – BACK DOOR. **PIPER IS COMING INSIDE. PHOEBE IS THERE.

Piper: Leo, Leo, Leo I need you.

Phoebe: What is it Piper?

Piper: This freaking shower is taking over, it's been more difficult than I thought, all the invitations, and the food, and the people, and… and… I wanna do it, but I think I'm just doing it for me.

Phoebe: What do you mean honey?

(_Leo comes in._)

Leo: Hey Piper, I was upstairs, what do you need?

Piper: Leo!!

Phoebe: Wait… what do you…?

Piper: Honey I need you to take this last stuff over at P3, and if Mary is over there, tell her I'm coming over soon. (_She hands bags to Leo. He orbs out._)

Phoebe: Cole and Leo have been doing a lot of that today.

Piper: Yeah fortunately, those are the final bags, and we're about to get this over with. (_She lets out a breath of relieve._)

Phoebe: So… are you ok?

Piper: I am… it's just that, you know I've always wanted a kid, right?

Phoebe: I know Piper.

Piper: Well this whole stuff just gets me anxious about it, and I want everything to be perfect, but then something just comes along and ruins it.

Phoebe: Piper you don't have to worry, we all went to the future and you had a daughter, you know it's going to happen… we all know it will, you just have to wait.

Piper: Just gotta believe in fate right?

Phoebe: Right… it's corny, but it's true. Here… let me read your future (_She takes Piper's hands and closes her eyes._) I see… a beautiful niece, um, wait, who are those? I see three beautiful nieces, eating some lasaña with her mom and dad, giggling and being happy. (_Piper smiles, Phoebe opens her eyes._)

Piper: What are you talking about? I don't like making lasaña. (_She gets her hands down, and Phoebe laughs, but suddenly gets a real premonition. _Prue is being held against a mirror, she is choking, she grabs her neck and falls to the ground. _Phoebe gasps intensely._)

Phoebe: Oh God! Prue. (_She grabs her neck._)

Piper: What did you see?

Phoebe: She was choking to death, must be the warlocks, c'mon, c'mon.

-x-

**MANOR – MAIN HALL.**

(_Piper and Phoebe run to the main hall._)

Phoebe: (_She screams._) Cole!! Cole!!

Piper: Do you know where she is?

Phoebe: I don't… (_Cole shimmers in._) Take us to P3. (_The three of them shimmer out and into P3. They come out from behind a curtain._)

Piper: Oh my God, everyone's already here. (_She looks around and there's a lot of women and thee men._) Leo… psss, psss.. come here. (_Leo goes to where they are._)

Leo: Piper they've been waiting for you.

Piper: (_Whispers._) I know, I know, but I'll come back later, I need you to take us to Prue, she's in danger, Phoebe had a premonition.

Leo: Where is she?

Phoebe: We don't know, we need you to sense her and take us to her.

Leo: (_Closes his eyes for a while._) I know where she is.

Piper: Alright let's go.

Phoebe: You can't just leave Piper, go out there. We'll get Prue.

Piper: Buy you might need my power.

Phoebe: We got Cole on our side, go. (_Phoebe pushes Piper aside._) Let's go.

(_Leo touches Cole and Phoebe and orb out to Prue._)

**WAREHOUSE.**PHOEBE, COLE AND LEO ORB IN.

(Cole shrieks after he finishes orbing.)

Cole: I'll never get use to that.

Phoebe: Prue!! Prue!! Where are you?

Prue: (_Comes from a dark corner._) Hey Phoebe, what is it? Got any news on the Grimlocks?

Phoebe: Are you ok??

Prue: Yeah I'm fine why?

Phoebe: I had a premonition, I saw you choking to death… right by… that mirror. (_She points._) Um, where are we anyway?

Prue: (_She smiles._) Well, I like to welcome you three to my own personal photography studio. What do you think? (_They look around and only see dusty furniture._)

Cole: Are you planning on photographing corpses?

Prue: (_Looks ironic._) Um, no Cole, I just got it today, I need to clean it up, and install all my stuff and work team…

Leo: Work team?

Prue: Yeah… basically just my camera and I, but I hope to grow fast. Turn it into a studio/museum.

Phoebe: Did you thought about putting any of that money into the Manor?

Prue: Oh c'mon Phoebe, it was a lucky break I had… I had to finally start my own business.

(_They all start walking around._)

Cole: Well... it definitely needs to be cleaned up.

Prue: I know… I'll get to that tomorrow, I still need to confirm some stuff, and sign some papers, but hopefully by the end of the month I'll have it done.

Phoebe: Is there anything we can do to help?

Prue: I think the only thing I can honestly ask for is, let's please not bring the demon fighting in here… specially not after I get everything set… (_She grabs her neck, she starts choking._)

Phoebe: Prue?! Prue!!... Leo what is it??

Leo: The Grimlocks… I can't seem them… (_He starts to choke too._)

(_They all turn around while Phoebe catches Prue who's falling._)

Cole: I see one over there… (_He throws a fireball at him, and the Grimlock explodes in pain. Phoebe starts to choke._) Phoebe!!! (_He starts throwing fireballs all around, destroying several, and leaving Leo free, Prue and Phoebe are still choking._) Let get them out of here!!

(_Leo grabs the girls and orb out. Cole looks around, and several Grimlocks come to attack him, he starts throwing fireballs._)

**MANOR – MAIN HALL.**

(_Leo, Prue and Phoebe orb in, the three of them are coughing._)

Phoebe: Where's Cole?

Leo: He stayed there.

Prue: I'm sure he'll be fine, c'mon we gotta get to the book, and finish this. (_The sisters run upstairs._)

**INSIDE ****P3.**

Mary: Ohh Piper I can't thank you enough, everything looks just terrific! The food is great... and oh! I love what you did to the club, it's so edgy! Hope it wasn't too much trouble.

Piper: Oh no… trust me, just the usual… (_They walk over to a table._) Are you girls enjoying yourselves?

Attending: Yeah thank you, it's all good.

Piper: I'm glad.

(_Someone walks over to her and grabs her shoulder.)_

Drew: Hmm… Piper… right?

Piper: (_She turns around._) Oh hi Drew!! Yeah, you got that right. How are you?

Drew: I'm fine… I just had a little trouble finding the place, you forgot the address on the invitation…

Piper: Oh my God, are you serious?? (_She gets tense._)

Drew: (_He smiles._) No I'm just kidding… it's all fine, relax.

Piper: Hey!!... Don't do that to me. (_She smiles._)

**MANOR – ATTIC.**

Phoebe: It should be here in the rituals section. But I can't find anything with Grimlocks and good auras.

Prue: Are you sure they're looking for good auras?

Phoebe: It must be, otherwise why would they be attacking us? They need our big ol' good auras for some power-enhancement ritual.

Prue: But there's nothing here in the book.

(_Leo orbs in._)

Phoebe: Hey Leo, did The Elders say anything?

Leo: They just said you should look for In-fans.

Phoebe: In-fans? What is that?

Prue: The can never give out good information… (Sh_ goes over to the Book and searches through the pages, finally finds one._)

Prue: In-fans… comes from the Latin "unable to speak", they contain the most mystical and pure good auras amongst the living beings. They have never sinned; therefore their aura represents a power-boost to anyone who can keep it.

Phoebe: Must be what the Grimlocks are really after.

Prue: Yeah… (_She looks to Leo worried._)

Phoebe: But I don't get it, what are these creatures? Isn't there a drawing or something?

Prue: Phoebe… I don't think it's anything supernatural.

Phoebe: What? What is it then?

Prue: It's infants Phoebe, they want babies.

Phoebe: Babies? What do you mean babies? And why would they attack us then?

Leo: To get you of out the way.

**INSIDE P3.**

Piper: So… do you have any kid of your own?

Drew: Me? Nahh (_He laughs and crosses his arms._) I'm a free and lonely spirit… though I can't deny I love babies… they just give you so many good feelings.

Piper: I know.

Drew: And do you have any??

Piper: No… I wish I did though; I have wanted one for a while now.

Drew: Where are the little toddlers anyway?

Piper: Oh, we left them in the next room, so we wouldn't disturb them, they're sleeping.

(_They both smiles. _We rapidly see where the babies are, asleep and defenseless)

**MANOR ****– ATTIC.**

Phoebe: Ooh ooh, this is bad…

Prue: I know, real bad.

Leo: C'mon guys, we have to go to the shower now, they can be there at any minute.

Phoebe: Yeah but we can't just turn up in there and go "Hey we came to vanquish some demons that are after you're babies, but please, keep the party going".

Prue: We have to, otherwise, they babies won't make it.

Phoebe: Ugh, it's just so sick to think about.

Prue: C'mon, we gotta make the potions to vanquish the Grimlocks.

Leo: And with Piper's powers you have the heads up.

Phoebe: Yeah… go warn Piper, tell her we're on our way.

(_The sisters run downstairs. And Leo starts to orb, but immediately starts to choke, falling to the ground unconscious; a Grimlocks comes out of the shadows._)

**INSIDE P3.**

Piper: Yeah I'll go with you. (_Piper walks with another woman towards the room where the babies are, they enter._)

Woman: They seem to be doing fine…

(The door closes behind them, two Grimlocks appear and the woman faints.)

Piper: Ooh this is bad…. (_She manages to blow one up, but more keep appearing.) _Leo!! Leo!! (_She gets no answer, but blows up another two, she finally starts to choke, and falls. The Grimlocks smile, and walk towards her and the babies.)_

-x-

**MANOR – KITCHEN.**

Phoebe: Are you done there?

Prue: Just a second… (_She finishes a potion._) Ok, I'm done, let's go.

(_They get out of the house through the back door, and heading to P3._)

**INSIDE THE CAR.**

Phoebe: Do you think Leo got there in time?

Prue: I hope so.

Phoebe: Should we call him?

Prue: No… they'll be safer with him there.

Phoebe: (_She remains silence for a bit._) Prue I know I haven't been doing much of an income for the house… and I'm sorry about what I asked you earlier, I know you've always wanted your photography studio.

Prue: Don't worry Phoebe, I know you're doing the best you can with college, and trying to find a job.

Phoebe: Yeah, it just seems so easy for you guys… you have a great job, and you have money to pay your own stuff…

Prue: But who's got the hot boyfriend Phoebe?

Phoebe: (_She smiles._) Well… I'm sure you'll find your own pretty sure. (_They both smile._) Just make sure it's no angel, or demon… or any other supernatural being.

Prue: I'll do my best!

**INSIDE P3.**

(Prue and Phoebe come in running, but they have no sight of Piper or Leo, they go over to the bartender.)

Prue: Hey Lucy, have you seen Piper??

Lucy: Yes, she went a while ago to check on the kids, but she hasn't returned yet, I guess she's back there.

Phoebe: Thank you…

(_They run to where the babies are. Prue tries to open the door, but its locked._)

Prue: Phoebe cover me… (_Phoebe stands in front on Prue, and checks no one's coming._)

Phoebe: Go for it… (_Prue telekinetically opens the door._)

(Piper and her friend are lying on the floor; Prue and Phoebe run towards them.)

Prue: Piper are you ok? (_She helps her sister stand up._)

Piper: Yes I'm fine… but a Grimlock attacked me… again.

Phoebe: Did she see anything?

Piper: She fainted when she saw one; she'll probably think she was dreaming. (_She looks around._) Oh my God, oh my God… where are all the babies?

Prue: They took them.

Piper: What? The Grimlocks took them?

Phoebe: Yes… their aura is the most powerful one, since it has never sinned. They're probably doing a ritual already.

Piper: Oh God, we have to get them back.

Phoebe: But we don't know where they are…

Piper: Maybe Leo knows…. (_She yells._) Leo!! Leo!!

Prue: Why isn't he answering?

Piper: I don't know, I called him earlier when I was attacked and he didn't answer either.

Phoebe: Do you think they got him?

Prue: I don't think so, if they didn't kill us, they wouldn't bother killing Leo…. At least not until they perform the ritual. Can't Cole help us?

Phoebe: Cole!! Cole!!

(_Cole shimmers in._)

Cole: You called? (_He gasps and looks tired, he's clothing is ripped apart._)

Phoebe: What happened to you?

Cole: Those damn Grimlocks… (_He cleans a bit._) I've been following them, trying to find they're hiding place… and I think they're performing some kind of ritual, everything is set up for it.

Prue: We know. Can you take us there?

Cole: Are you sure? Your powers are diminished down there, and you won't be able to call for Leo.

Piper: We're sure, takes us there, now…. Now!!

(_They all grab each other, and shimmer out._)

**INSIDE AN UNDERWORLD CAVE.**

(A group of Grimlocks are gathered together, they are speaking in an unknown language, and rising up their hands. Cole and the sisters shimmer in, they look around.)

Phoebe: (_Whispering._) Where do you think they have the babies?

Prue: Probably over there (_She points to a big kind of cradle, from which a yellow light emerges._)

Piper: Ok let's go… (_She starts to walk, but Cole stops her._)

Cole: Are you trying to get yourself killed?

Piper: I won't wait… (_She keeps on walking, but inadvertedly stomps on a rock. All the Grimlocks turn around to see her. One of them shouts "Witch!!"_)

Phoebe: Ok, ok… potion, potion… (_The sisters start throwing the potions at the Grimlocks, thus destroying them._) A little help Cole… (_He starts throwing fireballs at the demons._)

Piper: Watch out for the kids!! (_Piper blows up a demon._) One last over there Phoebe… (_Phoebe throws the green potion at the demon and it melts._)

Prue: What's with the mass-attacking demons now??

Cole: It's their way to act when trying to get the leadership of the Underworld.

Prue: Do you know anything about the Source?

Cole: Not yet…

Phoebe: Let's get out of here, I feel like being watched by too many evil eyes.

(_They all walk towards the babies_.)

**NEXT MORNING – PRUE'S PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO.**

Leo: I think we're done in here. (_He is sweeping in one corner._)

Phoebe: Same over here. (_She's finishing cleaning up a mirror._)

Cole: (_He shimmers in with a box._) Hey! We've become like an express delivery for you girls.

Prue: Thank you guys, for all the help. (_She takes the box and puts on the floor._) It all looks just wonderful. I love it.

Piper: Well aren't you enthusiastic?

Prue: It's my dream Piper… and it's happening… can't wait to start hiring people, and getting costumer…

Phoebe: Um yeah, and paying the bills… This just came in, (_She hands a letter to Prue._) You have to pay the whole place in advance… so you better start looking for those clients. (_Prue starts reading the letter and goes in another direction._)

Leo: Speaking of dreams… (_She looks at Piper._) Phoebe told me what you told her.

Piper: (_Looking pissed._) Phoebe!!

Phoebe: What honey? It takes two to make a baby, you had to start somewhere.

Cole: (_To Phoebe._) What do you say if we make an express trip to go drink some Mojitos?

Phoebe: Do you even know what Mojitos are?

Cole: It's Mexican isn't it…?

Phoebe: Not even close… (_He grabs her, and they both shimmer out._)

Piper: Um Leo, sorry for not telling you, it's just that…

Leo: You don't have to apologize… it's you Piper, I've known you since forever, I know you want a baby…. And to be honest, I want to have it too.

Piper: Are you serious?

Leo: Yes of course I am! What is a little extra drama in our lives?

Piper: I want one… I want my daughter, but with all these demon fighting and busy lives, it seems like we'll never get the chance, and if we do… she might grow up to be one screwed up little witch.

Leo: With you as a mother? I don't think so. You mom did it, and your grandmother, so can you Piper, just trust yourself, and trust me. (_They both hug._) C'mon, let's start making some babies….

Piper: Leo!! (_They both orb out._)

**THE END.**


End file.
